1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a valve system and, more particularly, to a gas line safety valve system for selectively toggling a gas line between operating and non-operating modes.
2. Prior Art
In general, gas appliances have not kept pace with their electrical counterparts in terms of the extended functionality afforded by the use of microprocessor-based control. One reason for this is the lack of an inexpensive and reliable electrically-controllable gas valve that can be incorporated into such devices as clothes dryers, commercial cooking equipment, warm air furnaces and domestic cooking appliances.
In clothes dryers, the ability to modulate the gas flame would add the benefit of shorter drying cycles. With regard to commercial cooking equipment, modulation of the gas flame has the advantage of tighter control of temperature in such appliances as ovens and deep-fat fryers. With regard to warm air furnaces, a controllable gas valve would form the heart of an advanced control system.
Finally, in the area of domestic cooking appliances, such as gas ranges, there is a need for gas flame modulation as well as enhanced functionality of the range. At the present time, residential gas ranges do not take advantage of the convenience, flexibility and safety possible through advanced microprocessor-based technologies.
Accordingly, a need remains for a gas line safety valve system in order to overcome the above noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a gas line safety valve system that is versatile and adaptable, while also providing increased safety and protection. Advantageously, such a system can be adapted for use in most structures that are equipped with gas-fired heating systems. The gas line safety valve system is conveniently able to depressurize a gas line system such that no leak is occurring, thereby averting explosions and/or fires.